


My Precious Hero (Yandere!Dr.Schneeplestein x JackieboyMan)

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Henrik x Jackie [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Jackieboyman - Freeform, M/M, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere, antisepticeye, dr schneeplestein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: This is so old lmao





	My Precious Hero (Yandere!Dr.Schneeplestein x JackieboyMan)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old lmao

Jackieboy groaned as he flopped face first onto his bed, too tired to do anything. Sure he loved what he did, but he had his days where he wonders what’s really stopping him from killing the villains so crime would lower. Normally when those thoughts occur he has to shake his head and remind himself that he was a hero, not a monster. Eventually he gets back up to see the damage the villains did tonight.

He took off his suit in front of the mirror and winced. He had a black eye, his chest and back were bruised, and he had cuts all over his body. _‘Ouch_.’ He sighed and grabbed his phone off the charger.

** _Superhero: Hey Schneep, you busy?_ **

** _The Good Doctor: No. Why?_ **

** _Superhero: I got hurt_ **

** _There was a long pause._ **

** _The Good Doctor: I’ll be right there._ **

** _Superhero: Thanks ^_^_ **

Jackieboy set his phone done and walked to the living room to unlock the front door. He flopped onto his couch, wincing as his cuts rubbed against the leather. Schneep walked through the door a few minutes later with a medical bag. He scowled at Jackieboy’s wounds.

“Who did this to you?”

Jackieboy winced at the venom in his voice. “It was Elegant Freak and The Human Blade.”  
  
Schneep huffed and began to clean Jackieboy’s cuts with rubbing alcohol. “They are in jail, yes?”

Jackieboy nodded. “Yeah, I made sure of it. They put up a hell of a fight though.”  
  
“That is obvious. What was their stupid plan this time?” Schneep started to bandage his cuts.

Jackieboy sighed and leaned back into his leather couch. “Same shit as usual, attempting to take me out to then achieve world domination. They built this ray gun that would supposedly take away my powers. It didn’t work in the slightest so they resorted to beating the shit outta me.”

Schneep’s eye twitched. “The Human Blade cut you and Elegant Freak gave you these bruises?”

Jackieboy finger gunned him. “You betcha.”

Schneep clenched his jaw and continued on helping Jackieboy. _‘Those fuckers. How dare they hurt him.’_

“You ok there bud?” Jackieboy asked, noticing the look on the doctors face.

Schneep nodded and finished dressing his wounds. “I am fine. You however, are not fine. I’m going to spend the night to make sure you don’t end up bleeding to death or have internal bleeding.”

“Alright. Make yourself at home.” Jackieboy stood up. “I should go put some clothes on, so I’m not just sitting here in my boxers.”  
  
“You go do that. I’m going to make dinner, because knowing you, you probably haven’t ate yet.” Schneep replied, walking to the kitchen.

Jackieboy’s face flushed. Schneep knew him all too well.

****************************************************

An hour later they were both sitting on the couch eating soup and watching Deadpool 2.

“This movies great! 'Member when we went to see it in the theater?” Jackieboy asked.

Schneep nodded and smiled. “I remember. You and Chase were so excited.”

Jackieboy chuckled. “How is Chase doing? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Chase is fine.Still upset about Stacy and his kids, but he is still fine,” Schneep replied. Jackieboy nodded.

He set his empty soup bowl down on his coffee table and yawned. “Ugh, I feel really tired, but it’s only 9 o'clock.” Schneep chuckled and picked up Jackieboy’s bowl to set it in the sink with his own bowl.

“You should be tired, you’ve had a quite a day,” He called out from the kitchen.

“Tell me about it,” Jackieboy groaned. His eyes began drooping._ I’ll just rest my eyes for a moment._ After those thoughts, he was out cold. Schneep smirked. The sedation worked quickly. He grabbed his bag and carefully picked Jackieboy up bridal style.

“Don’t worry liebe, no one will ever hurt you again. I promise.”

***************************************************

When Jackieboy woke up, he was very confused. He felt really dizzy, and he was pretty sure this was not his apartment. He attempted to sit up only to find he was strapped down to a bed that contained bunch of soft fuzzy blankets. _'Alright, who the fuck kidnapped and…. Fuck, what about Schneep? Shit, I hope whoever took me didn’t hurt him.’_

He began to struggle to the best of his abilities, which wasn’t much. Whoever did this had drugged him. Heavily. It was to the point that he was having trouble getting his thoughts straight. _'These blankets sure are soft, and warm and… UGH, C'MON JACKIE, FUCKING FOCUS! THEY COULD BE HURTING SCHNEEP!’_

Jackieboy groaned and continued on wiggling in his bonds. They weren’t hurting him, but he didn’t like being strapped down like this. _'Fuck, I’m so full of drugs that I can’t even use my powers. fuck Fuck FUck FUCk’_ “FUCK!” He screamed.

There were footsteps rushing to his room after his loud outburst. The door slammed open to reveal…. Schneep???

“What’s wrong??? Where are you hurt???” Schneep frantically checked him over.

Now Jackieboy was even more confused. “Schneep? What’s going on?”

Schneep patted his head and sat down next to him. “It’s simple. I didn’t want you to get hurt anymore, so I brought you here.”

“You drugged me and strapped me down!?”

Schneep nodded. “It was for your own good. If I didn’t drug you, you would just use your super strength to snap the straps.” Jackieboy was silent. He didn’t know what to say. Schneep stood up and walked out of the room.

“I’ll be right back,” He promised. He came back with a syringe filled with a green liquid.

Jackieboy’s eyes wided. “What is that?”

“This will help you,” Schneep said gently. “It should help with the dizziness you feel.” He peeled the blankets off of the superhero and pressed it into his forearm. Jackieboy whimpered and Schneep rubbed his head. “It’s alright liebe, you’re ok.” Jackieboy felt himself growing tired again and he shut his eyes. “Goodnight Jackie. Sweet dreams.”

********************************************

This time Jackieboy woke up on a couch being cuddled by Schneep. He leaned into him and sighed. 'This is nice.’

“Ah, you are awake now?” Schneep rubbed his back. Jackieboy nodded and stretched. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was very wrong, but he didn’t know what. It was just Schneep and he trusted him deeply. “How are you feeling?”

“A little sleepy,” Jackieboy replied, rubbing his eyes.

Schneep chuckled. “Well you have been asleep for awhile, so that’s expected.” He held Jackieboy in his arms. “Do you remember anything about yesterday?”

Jackieboy furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. “No… Did we do something important?”  
  
Schneep gave a small sigh of relief and shook his head. “Not exactly. You got hurt, so I had to bring you here to help you.”

“Oh.”

There was silence between the two until a silhouette of green pixels appeared.

“Hey doc, Jackie,” Anti greeted, appearing in front of the two with Marvin. Marvin merely waved.

Schneep slid Jackieboy off his lap and onto the couch next to him. “I have to talk to them for a few minutes, ok?”

“Ok,” Jackieboy sleepily replied, focusing his eyes onto the tv. “I think I’m just gonna watch whatever this is.” Schneep gave him a thumbs up and dragged Anti and Marvin into the kitchen.

“Is it done?” He quietly asked, not wanting Jackieboy to hear.

Anti nodded, and grinned. “Their screams were like music to my ears. Pffft, what kind of names are The Human Blade and Elegant Freak anyway? They’re stupid.”

Marvin winced and brushed off the fact that Anti just admitted how much he enjoyed killing the two losers. “Do you still need me to do it?”

Schneep nodded. “I can’t just keep him doped up on drugs forever, that’ll leave horrible damage on him. I just need you to erase his memories of being a hero and about his powers.”  
  
“And put in memories of you two together?”

“That too.”

“Look doc, are you sure you want him to forget about his powers?” Anti asked, twirling his knife. “That might not be good in the long run. He could rediscover them and then want to be a hero. You’d be better off with just letting him remember he has powers, but plant the thought into his mind that the government would experiment on him if they found out.”

“That’s actually a good idea,” Schneep patted Anti’s shoulder. “Thanks.”  
  
“No problem. We all love Jackie and don’t want to see him get hurt anymore.” Anti replied, looking out of the kitchen to glance at the now ex superhero.

Marvin nodded in agreement and walked back to Jackieboy. “Hey buddy, I need to cast a spell on you.”

Jackieboy tilted his head. “What for?”

“It’s to make sure your ok,” Marvin gestured to all the cuts on Jackieboy’s body, “and it’ll help speed up healing your wounds.” Jackieboy nodded and Marvin placed a hand on his head and began chanting in latin. A few moments later Jackieboy’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back onto the couch. “It’s done,” Marvin nodded to Schneep. “When he wakes up he’ll think you two are married and moved here awhile after getting married. He has no recollection of being JackieboyMan and only knows himself as Jackie. He does not remember he is an ego, or remember who Jack is.”

“Does he know all of us?” Anti asked.

Marvin nodded. “Yes. He thinks we’re all friends who all have some strange sort of powers. So when any of us come over to visit, he won’t ask questions when we do weird shit.”

Schneep gave Marvin a hug. “Thank you so much.”  
  
“No problem. We’re all tired of seeing Jackie get hurt.”

They all said their goodbyes and left. Schneep sat on the couch next to Jackieboy and affectionately ran a hand through his green hair. Jackieboy woke up a few minutes later.

“Hello there my creepy husband,” He said jokingly. 

Schneep mock frowned. “It is not creepy to watch your husband sleep. It’s “romantic”.“ They both laughed at him making fun of twilight. If you couldn’t tell, they both hated that series.

Jackieboy sat up and frowed at their hands. “We'res our wedding rings?”

“We took them off to clean them remember? They’re on our bedroom dresser.” Schneep replied, standing up. “I’ll go get them.” He returned with his ring on and slipped on Jackieboy’s.

He kissed him on the cheek. “There, happy?”

Jackieboy grinned and leaned forward kiss Schneep on the lips. “Very.”

Schneep chuckled and pulled Jackieboy closer to deepen the kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_'What a great plan. Now no one can ever hurt my precious hero again.’_


End file.
